Count Down
by paintstrokesandcoffeestains
Summary: On the day Chloe is supposed to meet her soulmate, an accident will change everything.
**Hey so this is just a short one-shot about the tumblr post about the soulmate timer. It's a bit angsty. Also, I have no actual medical knowledge.**

* * *

Chloe Beale looked down at the small clock embedded in her wrist. It counted down to the moment you met your soulmate and Chloe's had about five minutes till she met hers. She hasn't slept in weeks, the excitement building up in her. She was heading to the crosswalk to her favorite coffeeshop before her shift at the hospital. That's when something caught her eye.

A little further down the sidewalk, she saw a tiny brunette girl with headphones around her neck, heavy eyeliner, and earrings. Chloe felt butterflies stir up in her stomach and she glanced down at her clock which now read one minute. Chloe really hoped that girl was her soulmate. The girl looked hotter and hotter the close Chloe came to her. Chloe was never good at estimating time but as the girl came closer and the timer went down, the odds were looking pretty good. Ten seconds left.

The girl reached the crosswalk that was light up for pedestrians. The brunette was halfway through the crosswalk with Chloe hot on her tail about to cross the road herself. And that's when Chloe saw the car running the red light. She screamed out a "watch out". The girl start to turn toward the car but that's when it hit her. The brunette rolled over the car and smashed into the ground. Chloe ran toward her and immediately checked the girl for a pulse. The brunette was unconscious but alive for now. The girl looked a little banged up on the outside but Chloe was pretty sure she was internally bleeding.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Chloe yelled out to the crowd surrounding her.

Chloe's eyes caught the girl's counter. It read five seconds just like Chloe's. Her heart fell into her stomach. She felt tears spring to the corners of her eyes. Just her luck to not even get to talk to her soulmate. She heard the sirens in the distance and willed them to get there faster.

When the ambulance arrived, she fought her way into because there was no way she wasn't going to be apart of this surgery. Luckily, she knew the paramedics and there were other witness talking to the police. They were soon jetting off to the hospital and chaos was swarming in the back as the girl flatlined once. Chloe's doctor mode kicked in and she was doing her best to try and keep her soulmate alive.

* * *

Chloe prepared for the surgery, right next to one of her best friends, Stacie. Chloe's suspicions about internal bleeding was proved correct in the ambulance with an ultrasound. Chloe could feel Stacie's eyes on her. She turned to Stacie with an eyebrow raised.

"What's up, Chloe? You're never this intense for a surgery." Stacie asked softly.

"I think that girl in there is my soulmate." Chloe got a squeal in return, "I can't let her die. I'm hardly selfish but damn it we have to do our very best. She can not die."

"You got it. Let's knock this Exploratory laparotomy out of the park."

Chloe lead Stacie into the operating theater. She heard the steady heartbeat of the brunette girl, looking even smaller surrounded by tubes and hooked to machines. Chloe took a deep breath to compose herself and steady her nerves.

"Conrad, make a small incision in the abdomen." The chief of surgery said.

After Stacie made the incision, Chloe was instructed to search the abdominal cavity. Stacie was sealing up leaking blood vessels when the girl start to flatline. The heart monitor went silent and Chloe felt sick.

* * *

Chloe sat down with a huff in the in-call room. Her eyes felt heavy with sleep and she was exhausted after giving her all into a five hour surgery. She buried her face into hands. She felt hot tears streaming down her face. It's ridiculous, really. She had never even met the girl properly. She glanced down at her wrist where the clock was still frozen and sobbed even harder. She felt the bed dip and arms wrap around her. She looked up to see her best friend, Aubrey. Aubrey's eyes were shining with sympathy and she collapsed into the the blonde's arms.

"I know, I know. Let it out Chlo." Aubrey said softly, "Stace told me everything. It'll be okay."

"She was my soulmate and I didn't even get her name." Chloe sobbed.

"Why don't you take a walk?"

* * *

Chloe was wandering the halls when she came across a room where a certain brunette was laying in a hospital bed. Her clock ticked down a second. It wasn't frozen anymore. She let out a tiny smile and wiped the tears from under her eyes. Chloe put her hand on the door and pushed it open. Chloe locked eyes with navy blue ones. Her heart started to pound and she heard a beeping coming from her countdown and the brunette.

"I was told that a redheaded doctor saving my life. I can see now why you went through all of that trouble." The girl smirked, "Thanks for saving me, I'm Beca."

"I'm Chloe. But to be honest, I kinda of only saved you because you're my soulmate and there was no way i was going to let you slip through my fingers." Chloe smiled back.

"Well thanks for being selfish. By the way, You are extremely pretty, like woah, that smile, and your hair and your eyes, and like just your whole face." Beca rambled, blushing slightly at what had come out of her mouth.

Chloe let out a giggle, "You're really sweet and cute. How about after you're all better, I take you to dinner?"

"I would love that."


End file.
